


A Midnight Snack

by bluegreen118



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Platonic Cuddling, Post Season 3 Episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen118/pseuds/bluegreen118
Summary: When Alex can't sleep, he goes downstairs to get a snack, and hears Chase crying. Being the good friend that he is, he does something about it.
Relationships: Alex Wilder & Chase Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of season 3 episode 2 "The Great Escape," Chase lost his mom, (she's basically dead), and his dad, (they believe he's dead). But instead of helping him through it like friends should, they remained angry at him for making basically the same mistake Karolina made last season. They forgave her pretty quick, but when it comes to Chase, they refuse to see his side of the story. I've always liked the idea of Chase being best friend's with Alex, (they are the only guys in the group). And furthermore, Alex is smart enough to look at things from more than one angle, especially considering all the mistakes he's made. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic that I've posted. It's not perfect, but you have to start somewhere. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Alex’s mind was going far too fast for sleep to catch up with.Thoughts, memories,...regrets. No. He refused to go back to those. 

Food. Snacks always help. Besides, midnight snacks are the best. Or, 2AM snacks, in this case. The cold drafts that ran through the ramshackle hideout made him shiver violently as he slid out of his deliciously warm sheets. The ice cold floors against his bare feet chased any small amount of sleepiness that he had managed away, quickly. 

He trod carefully, mindful of waking the others. He slowly made his way down the creaking stairs, his hand trailing along the time worn banister. He paused as he passed the room Chase was staying in for the night. 

That room was probably much colder than his own, and most likely had less warm blankets. The memory of Chase’s heartbroken look as Gert proclaimed “one night”, was still fresh in his overtired mind. 

Suddenly, the young hacker froze in fear. “What was that?” he thought, panicked. “No one could get past the houses’ defenses.” But they have before, and he hasn’t forgotten. He slowed his breathing till was too quiet to hear, straining to hear the sound again to ascertain its whereabouts. There it was! It sounded almost like...crying. Someone was crying. There was no way that he he could be hearing someone in the bedrooms upstairs, so that leaves...He turned his head to the half-open door only a few feet away from him. 

Chase was crying. Strong, lacrosse, inventor Chase. Was crying. 

'Oh shit,' he realized. Chase was in there, crying _alone_. Because all of his so-called found family shunned him for making a mistake. The kind of mistake that any dumb, scared teenager would make. The kind of mistake that any of them could have made. Many before Chase have been fooled by Jonah. Chase thought that his dad was _dying_. 

Chase’s relationship with his dad had always been complicated. They all knew that. They had been hurt, and angry. But that wasn’t any excuse. Chase was part of their family. But lately, they hadn’t been treating him like it. Chase just lost _both_ of his parents in _one_ day. Their parents were murderers...but they still loved them. And Janet Stein was definitely the least horrible out of them. From what he understood, she had sacrificed herself for Karolina and Chase. She just wanted to protect her child. His mom was the only steady presence Chase had ever had. And now she was gone. Suddenly, unexpectedly, and irreversibly, gone. You don’t leave someone whose just lost both their parents, alone. Especially not family. But would Chase even want to see him after the harsh words that had been spoken that evening. He stops a moment, to just listen. 

___Chase’s cries are quiet, and heartbreaking. Filled with the pain he has endured during his few days away from home. His sobs are interspersed with small wet hiccups, as he gasps for breath. That was it, he couldn’t listen to this any longer. He took a step forward and pushed the old door the rest of the way open, and cautiously stepped into the dark room. He takes a moment to decide, before calling softly out, “Chase?”_ _ _

___The slightly shaking blanket lump jerked in surprise where it lay on the precarious looking hammock. Chase stayed completely still, other than the small hiccups that he couldn’t gain control over._ _ _

___“Chase. I know you can hear me. You okay, buddy? I mean, obviously you’re not okay, but can I like, do anything? Because you’ve been through a lot recently, an we were really kind of assholes, so-” Alex cut himself off, realizing that he had been rambling. He tries again, softer this time. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, what you’re feeling. I said some things earlier that I really didn’t mean, and I’m sorry for that. And if you need someone to talk to, or anything else, I’m here for you man, okay?”_ _ _

___For a moment, silence covered the room like a blanket._ _ _

___Finally, Case stirred, Emerging from his blanket cocoon. His face was red and tear-stained, hands clutching the coverlet. He looked at Alex with the most pitiable puppy dog eyes. “You’re not angry at me anymore?”he croaked, startling Alex slightly at the sudden noise._ _ _

___Alex felt guilt settle deeply inside of him as he replied, “No, I’m not angry anymore. You made a mistake. Everybody does.” Chase took in a deep, shaky breath, seemingly to attempt to recover his composure, and cover up the relief that had flashed across his face at Alex's words of forgiveness._ _ _

___Obviously trying to normalize the situation he asked, “What are you doing out of bed?” His voice was still shaky, and he looked moments away from bursting into tears again. But Alex tactfully ignored this as his tired mind processed the question and came up with a response. “I couldn’t sleep. I was on my way to get a snack when-- I, uh, I heard you crying, and thought I should check in on you. You’ve had one hell of a day.”_ _ _

___Alex looked away as he said this, unsure if the full truth was the right way to go in this situation. At Chase’s lack of reply, he risked a glance at the other boy. Alex hated the surprise he saw on his face. He shouldn’t be surprised that someone cares about him. After this week though, who could blame him?_ _ _

___Alex decided that the silence had gone on for a tad to long, so he broke with a gentle voice, “I meant it you know. If you need to talk, I’m more than wiling to listen.”_ _ _

___Chase didn’t respond, but he shifted over slightly on the hammock, making it tilt dangerously. Alex figured that was as good of an invitation he was going to get._ _ _

___He swiftly made his way towards the hammock, and clambered into it, with about as much as could be expected at this time of night. He may have imagined it, but he could have sworn that chase snuggled closer to him as he settled in._ _ _

___They laid like that for what felt like an eternity, taking comfort from one another, before Chase finally spoke again._ _ _

___“I know she’s done unforgivable things, but, I never saw her as a murderer. She was doing what she had to. To protect me. I can’t see her as bad. I never could. She sacrificed herself to save me. Even after everything she’s been through, everything I’ve put her through. She gave her life for me and Karolina. There was a moment...she took me aside, and--” His voice cracked, and he took a sharp breath in, trying desperately not to cry again. “She told me she loved me. And she was proud of me. And I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that. Especially from her. And now she’s gone.”_ _ _

___His voice broke at the end, and his hands came up to cover his face as his shoulders shook with silent tears._ _ _

___Too quiet, Alex thought. No one cries this silently. Not without practice. How many times had he cried, just like this, all alone? No one to wipe his tears and tell him everything was going to be okay._ _ _

___Not anymore. Chase had him now, and it was time to show him that._ _ _

___Alex shifted onto his side, so he could see the crying teen. He reached over and gently moved Chase’s hands from his face, keeping one gripped tightly in his own. Chase’s body was wracked with small sobs, and his eyes glistened with tears when he slowly opened them to look at the other boy. Alex felt his chest tighten when he saw his former best friend’s broken expression._ _ _

___He couldn’t cry, he had to be strong, for Chase._ _ _

___He placed his free hand on the side of Chase’s face, and watched as his expression crumpled._ _ _

___“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m not going to let them kick you out tomorrow, or ever. You’re family, Chase. I’m here. It’s gunna be alright. I’m here.” He kept up a steady stream of comforting words, as Chase slowly shifted towards the safety of his best friend. They had never really stopped being best friends. Sure, they had hit a rough patch, but that kind of bond doesn't just disappear._ _ _

___Eventually, Chase was curled up against Alex’s Chest, and his breathing started to even out, with only the occasional sniffle interrupting the silence of the room. By this point, Alex’s arms were wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, and Chase’s arms had responded in kind._ _ _

___The blond boy’s head rested on his bed partner’s chest. Safe, for the first time in far too long, and content in the knowledge that his best friend would stay with him through the night._ _ _

___Alex felt the warm puffs of air against his chest even out, and knew that he would be staying here for the rest of the night. Listening to the older boy’s steady breathing lulled Alex until he felt his eyes droop, and finally let sleep find him._ _ _

___Their world was hard and unforgiving, but as long as they had each other, they would always have a home to return to._ _ _


End file.
